


Final alternativo Ashes to Ashes

by Tatiane



Category: Alex Lind, Ashes to Ashes, Burn for Burn trilogy - Jenny Han e Siobhan Vivian, Dente por Dente, Fire with Fire - Fandom, Kat DeBrassio, Kat DeBrassio and Ricky, Lillia Cho, Olho por Olho, Reeve Tabatsky
Genre: Epilogue, Final Alternativo, Other, alternative ashes to ashes ending, alternative ending, epilog of the epilog, epílogo do epílogo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatiane/pseuds/Tatiane
Summary: Esse trabalho é fruto da enorme frustração que senti pelo fim de Ashes to Ashes e como não consegui achar qualquer final alternativo na rede resolvi fazer um eu mesma! Espero que quem estiver a procura de um melhor fechamento, como eu e muitos outros leitores estiveram, possa encontrá-lo nesse texto simples e mal escrito... foi uma produção rápida e sem muitos cuidados, mais como uma liberação da ansiedade e uma forma desesperada em busca de encerramento pra esse ciclo intenso e interessante que foi a trilogia Burn For Burn...Para que encontremos a paz desejada e a justiça a nossos queridos personagens (que claro, oficialmente pertencem à Han e Vivian), compartilho isso com vocês e peço desculpas pela falta de formatação, sem mais, aproveitem!





	

**KAT**

Eu estou em minha galeria, no Brooklyn, à espera de Alex com Pat para irmos ao jogo quando percebo como os últimos 5 anos foram intensos e importantes para o feliz e realizado rumo que nossas vidas tomou, de uma forma ou de outra encontramos nosso caminho entre as várias tristezas, adversidades e surpresas. De tal forma que eu, Pat, Alex, Reeve e Lillia trocamos a Ilha Jar por outra, Manhattan!

Graças à sagacidade e ambição de Reeve os negócios imobiliários dele e Luke na Ilha Jar decolaram no ano seguinte que assumiu a administração dos imóveis e ele pode finalmente colocar a cabeça fora da água e respirar com tranquilidade e paz. Em visita à NY, a mim e Pat, ele veio passar cerca de 1 semana e jamais retornou a Jar (a não ser a passeio e visitar a família, claro!). Conversou com Luke sob ajudar na administração dos negócios à distância e se matriculou no programa de jornalismo da Universidade de NY.

Na época, eu fazia minha pós em Music Business na NYU e trabalhava em uma produtora importante, sonhando com o dia em que abriria meu estúdio-galeria para cuidar de produções independentes, para além da música comercial pop que vinha fazrndo e me dava a sensação de vender minha alma um pouco a cada hit que ajudava a produzir.

Depois da mudança de Reeve pra cá foi como se uma lufada mágica de ar soprasse ao destino, fazendo com que as engrenagens, meio que emperradas desde os eventos envolvendo Mary, voltassem a funcionar... no Outono desse ano Lil e Alex vieram visitar e planejamos passar ao menos uma semana juntos, só se atualizando da vida uns dos outros e matando as saudades...

Acontece que essa cidade também deve ter sua própria mágica, pois eis que nem Lillia ou Alex voltaram pra Boston (eis a beleza e facilidade de serem ricos, não houve sequer a necessidade de se reajustar financeiramente, como Reeve, eu e Pat tivemos). Lilli não sabia que Reeve havia se mudado para NY e quando soube que fazíamos arranjos para a vinda dela à cidade ele pediu que mantivesse isso em segredo, afinal, não se falavam (apenas diretamente, pois sempre Reeve me perguntava de Lillia e ela dele a mim) desde a época da formatura e não queria colocar mais pressão ou ansiedade em cima desse reencontro, estava tranquilo em deixar os sentimentos e o tempo agirem sobre o que quer que surgisse a partir dali.

Sorrio agora com a lembrança desse momento, por que eu mesma já estava bem ansiosa em reencontrar Alex pessoalmente e antecipando a frustração de possivelmente confirmar que apesar de não estar namorando (Lillia ou qualquer outra garota) ainda não conseguisse ter superado sua paixonite platônica por ela e me tratasse como a amiga, parceira de sempre. Semanas antes da chegada, eu já planejava mentalmente (e involuntariamente) movimentos sexys e matadores que jogaria pra cima dele e se nada desse certo, me contentaria com uns amassos em algum pub pelo bem dos velhos tempos!

Logo na primeira noite deles na cidade, eu já frustrada, e bêbada como um gambá, confesso a Alex o quanto gostei dele, e imaginei como seria quando finalmente ficássemos juntos... e quando minha humilhação não tinha mais para onde ir Alex detém minha “verborragia” e confessa que provavelmente nunca ficaríamos juntos, que apesar de também ter gostado muito de mim e confessar que eu fui a única garota, além de Lillia, com quem ele se permitiu sonhar ter uma relação mais íntima, na faculdade ele descobriu que, de verdade, não desejava que essas fantasias se realizassem jamais, pois se descobriu gay! Sim, Alex! Lindo, cavalheiro e charmoso Alex, curti caras!

Quando ele e Lil passaram a morar juntos em Boston (depois do reencontro no funeral do meu pai) ele contou a ela e desde o início pode contar com seu apoio, tanto que ela estava ao seu lado quando Alex finalmente contou aos seus pais (Senhora Lind chegou a desmaiar com a notícia, mas depois que voltou a si não conteve as lágrimas, pela honestidade do filho e gesto de confiança na relação que tem com seus pais). Apesar de surpresa e ligeiramente desapontada (não sei se comigo ou com o destino) me endireito e dou em Alex um forte abraço, quando estamos nos separando e penso em sugerir buscar a próxima rodada como um brinde a esse momento, vejo Reeve e Lil ao fundo, gravitando um em torno do outro, quase como na época em que ainda estavamos no colégio, era início do namoro deles e fomos à sorveteria, e percebi o quão apaixonando ele era por ela. Só que dessa vez era mais forte e igualmente recíproco, Lillia não conseguia tirar suas mãos ou olhos de Reeve, isso me encheu de alegria, cutuquei Alex para que também pudesse ver a cena, e sem combinarmos ou algo do tipo, dissemos em uníssono “SE BEIJEM DE UMA VEZ!!”; e isso foi exatamente o que fizeram e vêm fazendo desde então, com tal empenho que hoje já estão com o terceiro bebê a caminho!

Finalmente os rapazes chegam e pego minha bolsa para sairmos, vamos assistir aos Giants contra os Vikings no nível plaza do MetLife. Tudo graças a nosso amado e famoso Reeve Tabatsky, a mais importante voz da NFL, atualmente colhendo frutos ao nível Cris Collinsworth, e cumprindo o combinado com a Sra. Tabatsky, com o dinheiro que a envia, agora ela pode comprar quantos bolos da Jean-Jacques ela quiser.

Chegamos e as meninas já estão lá, lindas como a mãe e esperando um forte abraço da tia, beijo ambas na face e dirijo a Lily um sorriso contente e agradecido (ela cortou um dobrado para me convencer a vir ao jogo e dar uma pausa no trabalho e já sinto ter valido a pena). Mais adiante vejo Reeve se encaminhando para a cabine de transmissão, mas ao me ver ele pausa, me abraça e brinca ao reclamar como sempre nos atrasamos... depois diz que quer me apresentar a alguém, um conhecido da Ilha Jar... involuntariamente fico na defensiva, desde que eu e Pat vendemos nossa casa na ilha eu nunca mais pensei em qualquer coisa ou pessoa de lá, antes que possa pensar ou lamentar qualquer coisa, Reeve já está de volta com ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Ricky!

Meu lance que nunca virou romance vem sorrindo em minha direção, penso rapidamente em como ele está bem depois de todos esses anos, sem dúvida mais atraente ainda, logo checo que não usa aliança, antes de cumprimentá-lo com um caloroso abraço e um beijo no canto dos lábios, para que ele já saque minhas intenções, para minha supresa e alegria ele retribui o abraço caloroso e algo em seu olhar brilhante me diz que ele, dessa vez, não vai recuar!


End file.
